


一小时片段系列

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 一些一小时写成的片段，有一个统一（但不明晰）的背景。每天的片段拼凑成一个并不完整的故事。*20世纪70年代的欧洲情报战背景。有帝国侧（柏林的故事）和同盟侧（伦敦的故事）两个场景。





	1. Montag

“我听说……”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚把他的旧书店的最后一扇窗户关上，现在这间充斥着即将发霉或者已经发霉的旧纸味儿的房间就像一个严严实实的罐头。被磨得掉了色的标签上写着的一定是“歇业”。他转过身来，拍了拍自己手上的灰。天花板上的灯泡已经服役了过长时间，玻璃灯罩里有一层黑，在这微弱的暖黄色光芒下，和他一起呼吸着破碎文字味道空气的人只是简单地说了一个词，“什么？”  
“李典拉德先生和他的妻子前天早上死于一场事故。”  
“是吗，令人遗憾。”听到这个消息的人用这两个词来作为回答，仿佛多说一个词就会暴露他一直隐瞒的秘密。  
米达麦亚叹了口气，他坐到了那张摇摇晃晃的扶手椅里，椅子扶手上罩着的编织套子还是出自他的“妻子”之手。爱芳瑟琳是个天才，米达麦亚在心里这样想着，这个小个子年轻女人不仅仅能做一位出色的情报人员，还能把用来伪装自己的主妇身份做的毫无破绽。和爱芳瑟琳搭档两年以来，米达麦亚可以向他的上司发誓自己的体重绝对增加了三公斤以上。“告诉我，莱因哈特给你的命令是找到内部的被渗透者，不是——”  
“看来我们得到的消息并不一样，沃尔夫冈。虽然莱因哈特的任务命令从来都不允许留下任何痕迹，但是我还是认为自己足以分辨清楚‘h’开头和‘f’开头的单词。”  
“奥斯卡。”他又叹了口气，如果爱芳让他叹一口气就往空罐头瓶子里装一马克的话，那他明天绝对可以成为整个柏林最富有的人。“这没有必要。”  
他的朋友给自己点了一支烟，在这个年代，虽然配给制被废除，物资依然匮乏的像他们空空如也的口袋，他们能找到的最好的香烟抽起来依然让人感觉不舒服，然而没有香烟会让人更加不舒服。米达麦亚自己对于香烟没有任何兴趣，但是看别人吞云吐雾也能让他时刻紧绷的神经稍微放松一点，只有一点点。“我们这样做，和他们有什么区别？”  
“让我猜猜莱因哈特给你的任务是什么，沃尔夫冈，那个小家伙自己在慕尼黑倒是乐得清闲，哪知道咱们在这里连一杯像样的咖啡都喝不上。”  
米达麦亚警惕地看着四周，却发现他的朋友罗严塔尔脸上挂着一个有些冷漠的笑容。“你这里可能是整个柏林最不用担心被窃听的地方。”这句话并没有让米达麦亚彻底放心，他压低了声音，浅色的眼睛里映出了灯泡发出的微弱的光。“带两个线人出境，我想这次任务快把拜耶尔蓝这小子吓死了。也许下一次我要跟莱因哈特说，让卡尔回慕尼黑去，他不适合在前线。”  
“没有人生下来就适合在前线，只不过是适应的快和慢的差别。”罗严塔尔吸了一口劣质的烟草，一些烟灰落在同样布满灰尘的地板上，变成了新生的灰尘。“莱因哈特也许认为我更适合这个任务。”  
米达麦亚感觉自己内心之中那个名为“不安”的黑色阴影正在逐渐扩大，渐渐开始吞噬这点微弱的光亮，戳破一个名为“快乐”的氢气球。他想起了自己档案上的“妻子”，爱芳瑟琳·米达麦亚是怎样不着痕迹地让一个非正式探员“消失”，而他面前的朋友，这位他们曾经一同在靠近慕尼黑的训练营中服役的搭档，似乎比爱芳瑟琳有更多他不能知道的秘密。  
“莱因哈特从来没有给过我这样的任务。”米达麦亚勉强自己露出一个笑，一些回忆在他的脑子里快速地跑过，他曾经在一个十分寒冷的冬季，在奥得河畔法兰克福接应一个线人，还有一批物资。还差一点我就死在这里了，这是他在任务结束后对来接应他的皮罗说的第一句话，如果皮罗再晚来哪怕一秒钟，他在鲁尔区的父亲可能就会收到一封他的阵亡通知书。当然，上面绝对不会写上这位花匠的儿子死在奥德河畔法兰克福的情报前线。那场惨烈的战争已经结束了三十年，而阵亡通知书却从未停歇。  
“也许他觉得你的灵魂还值得被拯救，而我已经……”罗严塔尔把那支抽了一半的香烟熄灭在旧烟灰缸里，那里已经有了几个可怜的半截香烟。“被钉死在审判席上了。”他又补充了一句自己的判决书，“就像我那个被审判有罪的外祖父，和死在去审判路上的父亲一样。”

*第一天的片段因为构思了一下背景框架的原因有些短，抱歉。


	2. Dienstag

在哨站执勤的年轻士兵敷衍地看了两眼沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚递过来的文件和他的身份证件，随手把证件还给了这位摘下了自己帽子的小个子探员。文件被士兵折了两折，收进了一个档案夹里。米达麦亚很确定自己在拿到证件的时候同时收到了一个白眼，现在没人会对从事他们这个职业的人有好感，在愤怒之下是谎言，一层谎言的下面是另一层谎言。谎言层层叠叠堆积，米达麦亚恍惚间有一种这已经是真相的错觉。  
几天前，他还从未想过自己的下一个任务会到来的如此迅速。拜耶尔蓝在这个冬日末尾的傍晚跌跌撞撞地走进了他的书店，说是“他的”也并不确切，这是一个国营书店，隶属于爱芳瑟琳工作的出版社。MfS的二十司把它当做一个监控文化和宗教活动的据点，负责人和唯一的下属就是他们忠实的探员沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。用奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的评价来说，谁能知道这样一个危险的地方实际上有着更危险的作用呢。  
米达麦亚看到年轻人来了之后的第一个反应不是把窗户关上，而是迅速地把窗户打开。这让年轻人皱了皱眉，却发现米达麦亚脸上的表情是他的镜像。拜耶尔蓝窘迫地脱下自己的咖啡色外套闻了闻，除了洗衣粉和他节衣缩食通过各种手段买来的古龙水味道之外并没有让人感到不舒服的臭味。“沃尔夫冈，”他没有意识到自己说话的语气就像是一位被兄长的恶劣玩笑惹毛了的小孩，“我今天又不是从垃圾场过来的。”  
“是的是的，但是我怀疑你可能受不了我店里的这股油墨味。”米达麦亚学着罗严塔尔的样子点评着自己这间基本上无人光顾的书店，它并不是专门的旧书店，但是新书放在书架里长久地无人翻看，也就渐渐地都成了旧书。“这是那些哲学家、诗人和三流小说家的思想渐渐死去发出的腐烂臭味，可能还不如垃圾场。”  
这句话逗笑了拜耶尔蓝，米达麦亚接过了年轻人手里的咖啡色外套，示意他坐到自己经常坐的扶手椅上，自己则去给拜耶尔蓝准备一杯咖啡。这些咖啡豆是上一次他见到罗严塔尔的时候对方带给他的，说是莱因哈特给他们这些在前线上的探员们的“补给”。米达麦亚接过这一袋被装在写着“糖”的纸袋里的咖啡豆，撇了撇嘴，“奥斯卡，下次能不能转达莱因哈特，我想要的补给不是咖啡豆，而是正宗的科隆啤酒啊。”  
“我不能理解你对于科隆啤酒的热爱，啤酒在我看来都是一个味道。”罗严塔尔摊了摊手，“快拿着吧，下次我去你的书店里的时候可不想再喝MfS配给的劣质咖啡。”  
“如果咱们每次都在店里煮这种咖啡，拜耶尔蓝他们的‘垃圾分析部’马上就就会以‘通敌’或者‘走私’罪名把咱们抓起来，那样莱因哈特会十分后悔给咱们的补给不是啤酒。”  
而当真正的“垃圾分析部”职员卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝接过米达麦亚给他的咖啡时，这个年轻的小家伙像喝水一样喝了一大口热咖啡，似乎根本没喝出区别。  
“所以，卡尔……你过来是要干什么？”  
拜耶尔蓝并不经常来他的店里，拜耶尔蓝是他在慕尼黑的下属，他们之间保持着一种诡异的联系方式。如果拜耶尔蓝来这里拜访他，那只有可能是柏林的差事，或者是拜耶尔蓝收到了紧急的情报。  
“有一批物资本来要运来罗斯托克港口……伪装成普通的民用物资。你知道，港口那边有的是咱们的人，当然出发的基尔港也有的是他们的眼线。如果物资在丹麦或者瑞典再兜一圈也不是不可以，就是不知道慕尼黑那边能不能禁得起这么折腾。我在二号部门的一个眼线给了我一些线索。”拜耶尔蓝从自己的口袋里掏出一个烟盒，米达麦亚知道拜耶尔蓝从不抽烟，因此那只可能是一个伪装。  
“谢谢，卡尔。”米达麦亚接过了那个烟盒，似乎是为了让他们之间过于紧绷的气氛放松一点，他又加上了后面一句，“下次如果你真的从垃圾场过来，那就不要进门了。”

他开的车已经在朝着汉堡、基尔的方向去了。冬天在一点一点离开，但是雪却依旧没有化开。车窗外大片大片的森林和积雪是忧郁画家看了都会觉得厌烦的景色。米达麦亚从来不认为自己是个艺术家，而他认为他的朋友罗严塔尔也不是。在他的朋友透露给他的那些碎片中是一个和他自己的经历完全不同的早年生活，罗严塔尔的外祖父和父亲可能拥有数量让人难以想象的艺术品收藏，但是那些漂亮的艺术品随着审判书的到来全然消失不见。但是现在，东边给他的任务却是监督文化、艺术和宗教活动。  
米达麦亚随便地哼了两句在前几天他查抄的一个地下音乐俱乐部里收缴上来的卡式录音带里的歌曲。丑角乐队，他在没收那些录音带的时候看到了用圆珠笔写在录音带上的这个名字。他承认自己并不喜欢这种风格，上一次他正经听甲壳虫乐队的音乐可能是他马上要被派到柏林的时候。几年前他通过地下电台得知乐队解散的时候米达麦亚还狠狠地伤心了一把。  
“愿上帝保佑，战争快点结束吧。”他在拜耶尔蓝离开书店时说了这句话，年轻人回头看了他一眼。“你负责调查宗教活动，不是让你自己成为一个牧师，沃尔夫冈。”拜耶尔蓝拍了拍他的肩膀，“保重。”随后年轻人消失在最后一盏路灯的阴影之中。

“您的文件。”疲倦的士兵朝着罗严塔尔伸出了手，两秒钟后他的手里多了一份折了两折的文件和一本证件。证件是真的，也是假的，在柏林讨生活的人总是有着一层又一层的外皮，用五花八门的证件伪装起来。士兵在文件上盖了个章。“按时回来。”这句话有气无力，谁都知道在这种鬼天气里执勤是一种多么折磨人的差事，尤其是当你还有可能吃不饱的情况下。  
罗严塔尔没有回答，他接过士兵还回来的文件和证件，揣在自己的外套口袋里。莱因哈特不经常到柏林来，但是他年轻的金发上司今天来了，罗严塔尔猜测这可能是之前发生的几件事混合在一起发酵的结果——一个消失的空投物资、基尔港的地鼠、死了的探员和他手里的情报。既然上司已经亲自从慕尼黑到了柏林，那罗严塔尔也就没有理由继续呆在通讯司里当一个相对清闲的间谍。莱因哈特不能空着手回去，他一定需要他们给自己一个满意的解释。


	3. Mittwoch

电话机响了第一下。  
房间的窗帘被拉的死死的，透不出一点外面并不明亮的月光和昏暗的路灯光。明显被电话机的声音打扰了睡眠的人发出一声含糊的嘟囔，在床上翻了个身，挣扎着要不要起来去接电话还是假装自己什么都没有听见。  
电话又在继续响着，如同伦敦街头会时刻响起的刺耳火警声，也像下议院的那些议员在口水横飞的讨论时互相指责、攻击、用文明的词汇辱骂的样子。这可不能继续假装自己什么都没有听见了，《每日镜报》伦敦站的记者达斯提·亚典波罗把一句充满了苏格兰特色的脏话闷死在了枕头里。你在剑桥的文学院里可学不到这样精妙的修辞和杀人手段，当然，在威斯敏斯特桥旁边的那栋丑陋建筑里你可以将两者都学会，并且成为专家。在蒙卡顿训练营里，聚集了他们从牛津和剑桥“拐骗”来的优秀学生，而学生们之间甚至可以讨论最新的球赛结果。  
电话刺耳的响声让亚典波罗想到了他在格拉斯哥的外婆，老人家在圣诞的时候指责自己没有好好吃完布丁和派的时候会这样大声地指责他。达斯提·亚典波罗晃晃悠悠地抓起电话听筒，“喂，”他的声音听起来仿佛被冬天泰晤士河的水泡过一样，泛着灰色的泡沫。“你最好有什么天大的事情……否则……”大记者迷迷糊糊地对着听筒那边的不知道什么人说着，丝毫不介意自己的苏格兰口音很可能让听筒对面的人一个词都没有听懂。  
“达斯提。”一个温和的声音从听筒里冒出来，让亚典波罗少了一半的瞌睡。他揉了揉自己的眼睛，摸索着打开了床边的台灯。橙黄色的灯光照在他的脸上，却掩盖不了他的黑眼圈。  
“天啊，饶了我吧，杨前辈，我可是刚躺到床上不到一个小时。”  
“现在是冬令时凌晨三点十五分，达斯提，一个优秀的记者难道不应该已经开始准备去追捕新闻了吗？”  
“去你的，杨，我要睡觉。”亚典波罗毫不在意自己形象地打了个大大的呵欠，不过也难怪，在杨威利面前，亚典波罗从来都不在意自己的形象。“去他的大新闻，去他的新情……染病。”  
杨威利在电话那头轻轻地笑了起来，“达斯提。”他又重复了一遍年轻记者的名字，“我在办公室里等你，我们要讨论一下你拍到的新‘情况’。可是有人愿意花大价钱买你拍到的照片呢。”  
“你就算是把整个英格兰银行的金库搬到我的面前也不能弥补我被吵醒给我造成的伤害。”他虽然这样说着，但是还是挣扎着把穿上了自己的拖鞋，抱着电话机，侧着脸夹着听筒，亚典波罗开始寻找自己不知道丢在那里的袜子。“早餐你请。”  
“没问题，我会在早餐店开门的时候就给你订一份火腿蛋三明治，外加一杯咖啡。”  
“如果你认为这样就能收买我，那你可就大错特错了。我半个小时之后就到。”

亚典波罗把车子停在河对岸的一条小巷里，尽量不引人注目。他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，把没来得及好好打理的头发压在下面。作为一个记者，过于显眼的装扮可能是在自寻死路，而他的另一个工作也有着同样的要求。这个时间，亚典波罗低头看了一眼自己的手表，这还是他的老爹在他从剑桥毕业的时候送他的礼物，指针在微弱的路灯下告诉他，他还有五分钟就要迟到了，可能整个伦敦，除了神志不清的流浪汉和醉鬼，都在沉睡。于是他裹紧了自己的大衣，在寒风之中经过了此时并没有火车经过的滑铁卢车站。  
现在还有一分钟时间可以抽一支烟，亚典波罗这样想着，擦着了一根火柴。而当他终于出现在杨威利的办公室时，喝惯了红茶的他的上司皱了皱眉，“我觉得你应该少抽点烟，达斯提。”这句话真的不是亚典波罗想听到的打招呼方式。  
“你又不让我睡觉，又不让我抽烟，杨，你真的不该在圆场里浪费生命，你应该去当首相。”  
杨脸上依旧是那个不紧不慢的笑容，但是他从抽屉里拿出了一沓照片，翻了翻之后推到了亚典波罗面前。“我不觉得这是什么赞美，达斯提，现在我们来说说你在上个星期……拍到的这个人。”  
亚典波罗迅速地瞥了一眼杨推给他的这张照片，虽然照片是黑白的，但是他还是知道这个人有着浅金色的头发，看起来就像是一个该死的德国佬。“安东·菲尔纳，我已经确认过了，在我递交的报告里有提到这一点。”  
“没错，菲尔纳先生作为奥贝斯坦先生的秘书，的确应该再行事谨慎一些。”杨的手指叠在一起，黑色的眼睛和亚典波罗的橄榄色眼睛相对，“当然他出现在伦敦也没什么新奇的。”  
“是啊……作为那样一位美国大财阀的秘书，他也许是过来把整个伦敦买下来也有可能。我倒是希望他赶快收购《每日镜报》，我的创作灵感已经枯竭了。”  
“真相永远不会出现在镜子里。”杨像是自言自语一般地说着，“菲列特利加和她的姑娘们截获了一段通讯，并且成功地破解了其中的内容。感谢这些女巫们，我们有一些眉目了，关于菲尔纳为什么会出现在伦敦。”  
“终于到了重点，杨。”亚典波罗这样说着，忍不住又点了一支烟，随着火光的出现和消失，房间里现在除了红茶的味道，又多了浓烈的烟草味。这可能是亚典波罗的信仰——尼古丁和打字机。“这就是你为什么半夜把我叫回到圆场来，毕竟我如果白天大摇大摆走进来，可能第二天我就会被人在停车场里抹了脖子。”  
“我刚刚收到照片和你的报告的时候很好奇他要见谁——他一定是来见某个人，否则奥贝斯坦不会让菲尔纳亲自跑一趟。而菲列特利加她们截获的通讯给了我一点线索。”  
“你已经有答案了，杨，我不会突然摘下面具然后告诉你我其实是克格勃派来的卧底。”  
“当然，我是看着他们把你从剑桥拉上贼船的，”杨笑了笑，从椅子上起来，走过去拿走了亚典波罗手里的烟，并把它熄灭在房间里本不该存在的烟灰缸里——这个没用的物品也是为了这位记者准备的。“答案是一个金发的小家伙。你应该知道我说的是谁。”  
“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，他怎么会在伦敦？”  
“这就是我需要你去找的，他为什么会在伦敦？是哪阵风把他吹来的。”杨低下头，看着桌上的另一份文件，文件上夹着一张模糊的照片，“是来自东面的风，还是大洋那边的风。”


	4. Donnerstag

亚典波罗在整个伦敦醒来之前就离开了杨的办公室，这次，《每日镜报》的记者需要捕捉的不仅仅是新闻头条，还有一个难以捉摸的金色影子。这可比在柏林挖地道难多了，亚典波罗临出门的时候感叹了一句。“我下周就和比克古先生报告，你想被调到柏林去挖地道。”杨走到门前，从亚典波罗手里拿过他的鸭舌帽，帮记者先生把帽子扣到了他乱蓬蓬的头发上。“我猜比克古老爷子可能会驳回这项申请，并且让我警告你，”被圆场和“外面的人”称为“魔术师”的杨拙劣地学着他和亚典波罗共同的上司亚历山大·比克古爵士说话的样子，“‘圆场’不鼓励办公室恋爱，你如果想和我们在柏林兢兢业业的探员谈恋爱的话，那你们两个都得回来接受一长串的审查。”亚典波罗被他的演技逗笑了，“那我的恋情得比柏林的地道还要隐秘。你可得替我保密啊，前辈。”他学着菲列特利加这位法国姑娘的样子朝杨抛了个飞吻，杨则无奈地摇了摇头。  
杨威利走到了窗边，他的办公室窗户朝向不好，看不到远处的泰晤士河，只能看到一条小巷。“真相不会出现在镜子里。”他重复了一遍刚刚和亚典波罗说过的这句话，转过头来看着墙上挂着的一面方形镜子，镜子里映出了他模糊的影像。“那真相会出现在哪里？”  
亚历克斯·卡介伦打扮的就像伦敦最常见的上班族，家里有两个让人不省心的孩子，拿着中位数以上的薪水却还在为给孩子支付私立学校的学费发愁。“今天来的很早啊，杨。”卡介伦手里拿着的是一个牛皮纸袋子，看起来像是卡介伦夫人给他准备的早餐——三明治或者是昨天晚上剩下的派，再加上一杯秘书帮忙泡的茶或者咖啡，这就是物资科的主管卡介伦标准的早餐。杨威利耸了耸肩，“昨天晚上我一直呆在这里。”他没多说一个词，卡介伦是他在剑桥的前辈，他、卡介伦和亚典波罗都来自剑桥的国王学院，后来又都踏上了这条贼船。  
“这可不像你。”卡介伦听出了杨的言外之意，能让杨威利在办公室里通宵加班的一定是出一点差错就能让整个老欧洲陷入一团混乱的大事。“我一会儿也有的忙了，”他往杨那边凑了凑，压低了自己的声音，这时候杨都能闻到卡介伦手里拿的牛皮纸袋里散发出的酸黄瓜腌咸肉三明治味。“先寇布那家伙从柏林回来了，我不知道他这次会汇报他的团队在柏林花了多少钱，报废了多少设备。如果这次的预算还像去年一样，我一定会把上头批给他们的那些有毒试剂全部倒进他们的咖啡里。”  
“记得提醒我以后绝对绝对不要喝任何你递给我的饮料。”杨笑了笑，又伸手拍了一下卡介伦的肩膀，“祝你好运。”  
“借你吉言。”卡介伦和他的三明治一转身就进了电梯。杨看着此时空空荡荡的楼道，才想起来自己是要去煮一杯茶。

在欧洲活动的这些情报人员都或多或少听说过“魔术师”这个代号，严格意义上来说这并不是一个正式的代号，就像他们把威斯敏斯特桥旁边的这个地方称作“圆场”一样。但是它既不是圆形，也没有可以让马戏团表演的广场。当被人称作“魔术师”的杨威利第一次听到这个代号的时候，他有些苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，“就算这么说……我也不可能把所有在伦敦活动的克格勃间谍名单‘嘭’地一下变出来，也没法在圣诞节的时候给你们每个人都发一笔二百英镑的奖金。”  
当事人苦恼的是自己不能像真正的魔术师一样把奖金变出来，其他人苦恼的是怎样能够在“战场”上击败魔术师。根据一份在欧洲大陆活动的间谍中广为流传的小道消息，“魔术师”从来不离开伦敦。这条消息的真实性无从考证，没人知道“魔术师”的行踪，也就无法证实他是否会在下一秒就出现在巴黎的车站，手里拿着一份刚烤好的可颂面包。  
与“魔术师”相反，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的生活中有一多半的时间都在路上。他周转于各个国家的办公室、会议室、安全屋、甚至是前线。他在前往伦敦的火车上开始看一份无聊的英文报纸，如果不是为了掩饰自己的行踪，莱因哈特认为自己绝对不会取道法国乘船来到英国，还要煞有介事地坐火车前往伦敦。《每日镜报》的头版头条总是没有什么营养，莱因哈特匆匆地扫了一眼报纸的头版，就翻到了填字游戏的那一页。  
这种消息传递的方式老套、有漏洞、让人头疼，但是莱因哈特却不得不接受这个，在战场上他们没有太多讨价还价的资本。  
他揉了揉额头，让他头疼的不仅仅是旅途劳顿，还有这个消息——魔术师已经察觉到了那个死在波茨坦的探员，而以那个人敏锐的嗅觉，莱因哈特担心那些在柏林的活动早就被察觉了。这可能是比得知圣诞节的时候姐姐要在兰利加班而无法回家和自己一起过节还要让人恼火的一个消息，莱因哈特攥紧了自己的手指，而报纸也被他揉的皱皱巴巴的。“该死。”他忍不住说了句德语，坐在他对面的一个老头的目光从一本发黄的小说上移到莱因哈特那里，莱因哈特假装自己刚才是在说车窗外的光线太过刺眼，站起来把打开的窗户关了起来。  
而到了伦敦，还有与奥贝斯坦的秘书菲尔纳的会面，莱因哈特在心里盘算着自己比下了雪的伦敦中心城区交通还要忙碌的日程表。要怎么才能避开菲尔纳和“魔术师”的眼线去拿到……  
“空投的物资拜耶尔蓝和他的小队已经负责去处理了。”回忆中的莱因哈特坐在柏林城区的一间破败咖啡馆外面的桌子旁，罗严塔尔坐在另一张椅子里，两杯咖啡谁都没有动过。“我相信结果会在一周之内汇报给米达麦亚。至于通讯方面，我这里没有任何异常。”咖啡馆的老板是慕尼黑安排在这里的一个非正式探员，这里也就成了他们汇报情报、交换信息的一个据点。罗严塔尔把一个看起来像是茶叶包的东西在桌子下面塞到了莱因哈特戴着手套的手里。“B夫人已经死了。”  
“我知道，而且……”莱因哈特压低了声音，在这样一个寒冷的冬日上午，远处河面吹来的风很快就能把这段对话吹散，“兰利也已经知道了。”  
罗严塔尔沉默地看着咖啡杯里的咖啡，这段对话不能被任何其他人听见，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚也包括在内，这是他和莱因哈特之间的交易，米达麦亚不需要为这种交易支付代价。  
“兰利和慕尼黑是否已经知道B夫人手里的东西……”  
“遗失了，没有人知道它去了哪里。”莱因哈特盖棺定论，之后没有人会再去调查B夫人手里的信息是什么，最终流落何方。他从口袋里掏出几张纸币，压在了咖啡杯下面。“提前祝你周末快乐，奥斯卡。”


	5. Freitag

Freitag

“我以为你会在我回到伦敦的第一天就去请我喝一杯，结果还是得到这里才能逮到你。”正坐在酒吧的一个角落里安静地喝着苹果白兰地的杨威利被一个声音打断了。华尔特·冯·先寇布说话的声音和方式还是像一个德国人，杨抬起了头，环顾了一下四周，确定自己是在伦敦的泰晤士河南岸一家品质堪忧的小酒馆里用酒精来解除连续加班带给自己的疲惫而不是替代达斯提·亚典波罗来柏林挖地道了。  
先寇布坐到了杨的旁边，在外人看来这是一个过于暧昧和危险的距离。杨不动声色地往旁边挪了挪，顺便把自己杯子里的苹果白兰地喝完。先寇布示意侍者给他们一人一杯加了冰块的伏特加。当饮料被端上来的时候杨给了先寇布一个怀疑的眼神，“但是我没想到你的口味已经变了。”杨的本意是用一个双关比喻，但是先寇布好像并没有听出来。  
“毕竟英国啤酒的味道尝起来和把擦桌布在水里涮一涮差不多。”先寇布说着，把方玻璃杯里的酒精一饮而尽。“你应该去尝一尝杜塞尔多夫的啤酒，他们和科隆人总是在争执哪一种才是最正宗的啤酒味道。”  
“算了吧。”杨摆了摆手。他似乎不准备喝下这杯由先寇布掏钱的饮料，伏特加从来都不在他的尝试名单里。“在这种地方见面很危险，先寇布先生，人多眼杂。”  
“这你大可以放心。”先寇布拿走了杨根本没有动过的杯子，在手里攥着，里面的冰块开始渐渐融化，逐渐稀释掉由门捷列夫提出的最佳40%的酒精比例。“凭着我在柏林和波恩的经验，这里反而比你们喜欢的什么裁缝店、旧书店或者是圣詹姆士公园的长椅要安全上一万倍。”  
杨抿了抿嘴，似乎在纠结要不要再给自己点一杯苹果白兰地或者苏格兰威士忌什么的，只要不是加了冰的伏特加或者英国啤酒之类的饮料。“华尔特，既然现在我们在伦敦，那就按照英国人的规矩来。我们先聊一些有的没的……如果你已经忘了怎么正确开始这种话题，那我不介意和你聊聊奈特哈尔·缪拉，达斯提很关心他的男朋友在波恩过的怎么样，你们有没有隔三差五把他叫到柏林去帮忙。”  
“哇哦……这个信息量可是有点大。”先寇布最终还是决定占领杨的杯子，如果他再放任冰块融化下去，最终他喝到的就是满满一杯有点酒味儿的水。“从来没有人跟我说过圆场内部还能允许恋爱关系。还有，我们没有真的让奈特哈尔拿着钝铲子在重新挖掘通往东面的隧道，他是派到德国唯一的医生，有很多事情只有他能解决。”  
杨没有搭话，奈特哈尔·缪拉在他们招募的诸多情报人员中可能是最特殊的一个，因为你在剑桥或者牛津拉那些涉世未深的学生上这条贼船，船上最多的也许就是拿到毕业证书后也找不到合适工作的文学、历史、古典学或者哲学专业的学生。杨威利不确定在之前的战争时期，是否布莱切利庄园里会有数学专业的学生。不过，他们在剑桥的医学院里找到了一位出生在吕贝克的小伙子。奈特哈尔·缪拉看起来就像是达斯提·亚典波罗完全不同的那一面，但是爱这个字又没有学过医学或者是文学，它并不知道二者的差异。爱只知地理，它清楚地明白，伦敦和波恩之间的距离。  
“达斯提让我替他保密，但我觉得他根本也不想保密。现在闲扯结束了，华尔特，你有什么不想让上面的人知道的秘密，要在加了冰的伏特加里告诉我？”  
“一份文件不见了。”先寇布的这句话具有和子弹一样的威力，而杨从来都不是一个好的射手。“而那份文件本应该是美国人从莫斯科的眼线手里拿到的。”  
“我有所耳闻。”杨的回答同样让先寇布感到惊讶，“人们的注意力都在……兰利的‘B夫人’死在了维也纳那个泥沼里，没错……美丽的生命的逝去总是让人感到遗憾，反而忽略了B夫人为什么会死在维也纳。当然，维也纳并不是重点。”  
“我开始相信那些传闻了——从不离开伦敦的魔术师拥有一百只眼和一百个耳朵，这可能是说‘魔术师’这个称号其实属于一个团队。不过，杨，你这真的是让我没想到。”  
杨轻轻地笑了笑，侍者最终还是把他追加的那一杯白兰地摆到了桌上。“我在某些地方也有一些情报来源……”  
“比如兰利，是吗？”  
“如果你只是想告诉我这个，那我是不会请你喝酒的，华尔特，你需要有更好的故事值得我为你买一杯不错的威士忌。”  
“B夫人手里的文件，你有没有兴趣知道它在哪里？”


	6. Samstag

就算现在人类能够进入到太空，美国和苏联在争先恐后地试图逃离地球的重力，将军队送到不知名的星球上去，美国最新上映的科幻电影里使用的武器也变成了激光剑，人类还是无法完全逃过“感冒”这一病症的魔爪。奈特哈尔·缪拉再一次微笑着告诉忧心忡忡的大使夫人，她的孩子只是普通的感冒，连续吃一周的药就会康复。  
他在诊所的门口送走了美国大使的夫人和哭闹不停的孩子，等到精致的橡木门一关上，缪拉长长地叹了一口气。“您怎么了，缪拉医生？”诊所的前台秘书询问了他一句，缪拉没有回答这个问题，“我去院子里抽根烟。”他只是阐述了自己即将做的一件事，而不是他刚刚叹气的原因。“您应该少抽烟，医生，这不利于您的身体健康。”这句劝告让秘书听起来比缪拉更像一位医生。  
在剑桥拿到了医学学位的吕贝克年轻人缪拉现在公开的身份是一个在波恩的“别墅区”开诊所的医生，足够体面、足够富有。尤其当他几乎被英国使馆半官方地聘请为使馆医生之后，美国人也来了，这让缪拉的工作量翻了一番，大部分都是给大使或者参赞的孩子看感冒、摔伤或者是肠胃炎。偶尔也有一两个“疑难杂症”，比如美国来的法轮海特参赞永远也治不好的季节性哮喘。缪拉在诊所后院的花园里点了一支烟，冬季的波恩比剑桥要冷上不少，但是二者都有一个共同的特点就是足够无聊。花园里的金银花和绣球花可能已经在下了一冬天的雪里冻死了，等到来年春天的时候，他还得再花一笔钱请园丁来补种植物。香烟产生的烟雾在波恩已经存在的雾中变得更加浓稠，缪拉又深深地吸了一口被他的秘书称为“会危害健康”的烟，“我不是作为‘缪拉医生’在抽烟，”他这样自我安慰，“我是作为‘缪拉探员’在抽烟。”  
美国人来找他看病的理由十分简单——他是唯一一个“别墅区”里拿到了英语国家医学学位的医生。美国人不信任德国医学院，他们总认为那些说着他们听不明白的德语的医生会把他们的眼珠挖出来。对此缪拉觉得荒谬的可笑，就算是德国的医生喜欢收集眼珠，他一边抽烟一边想，那他们也只会喜欢蓝色的眼珠，就像……莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的蓝眼睛。  
“我还不如真的申请去柏林挖地道，那可能也会比我现在做的工作要清闲。”三个月之前，缪拉在巴黎和亚典波罗见了一面，这真是讽刺，他们分别从伦敦和波恩出发，在巴黎会面，让这座法国人的城市成了陪衬。他向杨威利申请调阅一份文档，而“魔术师”小小地“以权谋私”了一下，让亚典波罗带着缪拉申请调阅的文档前往巴黎。“记得按时回来，”杨在亚典波罗出发之前这样叮嘱自己在剑桥的后辈，“当然这句话我是替《每日镜报》的主编说的。”他和亚典波罗见面的地方是一个叫做“珀西瓦尔”的酒馆，这种酒馆的名字在巴黎注定与顾客无缘。他们两个坐在脏兮兮的吧台旁边，大声说着不怕被其他间谍听到的内容。酒保是个跛子，认识亚历山大·比克古的时间可能比缪拉和亚典波罗加起来都要长。  
“华尔特·冯·先寇布又怎么压榨你的劳动力了？他是让你把所有离奇死在柏林的美国人的尸体剖开，然后看看他们的胃里是不是有兰利的一级机密？”  
缪拉叹了口气，他的面前摆着一杯爱尔兰啤酒，他不喜欢这种酒精饮料，但是亚典波罗似乎是为了故意捉弄他，执意让酒保给两个人都端上了爱尔兰啤酒。他表面上的敌人，实际上的情人在吧台桌下轻轻地攥住了他的手腕。“比这还糟糕，不只是死在柏林的美国人，死在维也纳、日内瓦、慕尼黑的法国人、美国人、苏联人都要我去处理……先寇布先生简直是把我当成了美国漫画里的超人啊。”  
亚典波罗笑了笑，指出了缪拉话里的“错误”，“这可就是你的不对了，奈特哈尔，克拉克·肯特可是个记者，和我一样。”  
“我没想到你也看美国人的漫画。”他轻巧地把自己的手腕从对方的手中挣脱了出来，用不大的力道回握了记者的手指。“我总是担心，如果有一天……”还没等他说完，《每日镜报》的记者就凑到他旁边，绿色的眼睛盯着他，“那我们不如逃到黄金海岸去，现在那里不再是殖民地，也没有几个英国人还想去那里……我可以给你伪造几个绝妙的假身份。”  
“算了吧，我们可能还没有坐上去黄金海岸的船，就已经喝下了毒酒。”缪拉喝了一口他面前的爱尔兰啤酒，如果莎士比亚笔下的罗密欧没有找到杀死自己的毒药，那么他真的可以试一试爱尔兰啤酒，味道应该尝起来差不多。“把文档给我吧，回伦敦的时候小心一点。”  
抽完了的烟屁股被缪拉丢进了垃圾箱，而另一个坏消息在诊所里瞪着他，不是美国使馆里的第一秘书家的老婆患上了急性肠胃炎，也不是法伦海特参赞丢了他的哮喘药。“缪拉医生，有一个新的预约……林兹先生想让您出诊，去他家里给他看咳嗽。”  
“我知道了。”  
咳嗽，去他的咳嗽。缪拉把后一句粗鄙的脏话咽到了肚子里。林兹的预约是明晃晃地告诉他，又有人死了，或者……又有人即将死去，而他需要跑一趟柏林。  
“替我把下周所有的预约都取消，或者改期，林兹先生的咳嗽可不是一次两次就能治好的。”他在心里盘算着可能的任务和可能需要的时间，并不是所有出差都像去巴黎拿文档那样，可以有富余的时间约会。  
愿上帝保佑，奈特哈尔·缪拉可再也不想帮着华尔特·冯·先寇布搜索一具死在维也纳的女人尸体。就算她手里有可以毁灭整个宇宙的按钮都不行。


	7. Sonntag

杀手没有假期，那么一个间谍是否可以在柏林罕见的一个冬日晴朗的周日享受一天假期？  
当这个问题出现在奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的脑子里时，他下意识地看了一眼自己左手手腕上的手表，夜光指针忠诚地告诉他现在距离周末结束还只剩下四个小时。而他现在站在一个臭气熏天的旧仓库里，旁边的下水道和垃圾桶可能把它们吞没的所有东西一股脑地吐在了他的鞋上。上帝保佑，罗严塔尔心想，他可是今天早上出门之前刚刚给鞋上了油。  
“你们可能会想，为什么我会在这里。”他压低了自己的声音，这个地方离火车站和施普雷河都不远，他的声音很快就能被夜班火车倾轧过铁轨的声音盖过去。那班火车也许是通往莱比锡的，也许是通往克拉科夫的，也有可能是通向遥远的莫斯科，只贩售单程票和让人难以下咽的伏特加。“你们如果在期待沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚中校来审问你们，那你们可就大错特错了。”几个年轻人跪在水泥地上，可能上面还有昨天晚上的狂欢剩下的酒精、呕吐物和血液残渣。他们的手放在脑后，每个人都抖得像十月底树上的叶子。几个信息司的探员现在尽职尽责地在他们的背后扮演“新时代的盖世太保”，罗严塔尔看了他们一眼，如果他们现在在几十年前，他或许就会和自己的父亲还有外祖父一样收到法庭的审判书了。  
MfS二十司突击检查了一个夜晚存在的“非法集会”，还是老一套，贩售走私来的美国酒和英国酒（不过为什么会有人冒着走私的风险也要喝泥浆水一样的英国酒），被社会称为“渣滓”的年轻人们在西方的垃圾音乐和无处释放的荷尔蒙之中移动着自己的肢体，甚至还会又非法药物的贩售。这些都是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和他们的MfS二十司的管辖范围，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔本不该插手。但是如果没有一个信息司一直在监控的可疑人物碰巧出现在了这里，又碰巧消失了，罗严塔尔是不会在一个周末的晚上，在这样一个气味令人作呕的仓库里审问可能是喝大了或者是抽大了的废物年轻人。  
米达麦亚不是一个残忍的人，或者说，他是罗严塔尔见过最善良的一个人。他们都曾经在军队里服役，现在被派到了这样一个肮脏的战场上，而罗严塔尔仍然在怀疑米达麦亚没有杀过一个人。昨天晚上他在总部见到了米达麦亚，褪去了书店老板的伪装之后，米达麦亚看起来和MfS总部的任何一个探员都没有区别。“我没想到你在这里，冯·罗严塔尔中校。”在总部里，他们遵循着一般的人际交往法则，不是“奥斯卡”和“沃尔夫冈”，而是“冯·罗严塔尔中校”和“米达麦亚中校”。信息司和二十司不是什么经常会打交道的两个部门，罗严塔尔必须把这一切伪装成公事，当然，这也真的是公事。  
“听说你们昨天晚上抓了一群……小混混？”他在最后一个词上用了一个轻蔑的称呼，米达麦亚抬起头来看着罗严塔尔一蓝一黑的眼睛，扯了扯嘴角。米达麦亚就算是露出这种勉强的笑容也还是会带着一点善良，罗严塔尔承认这是他永远也学不会的一个技能。“没错。”米达麦亚盯着自己的手指，“上头要求我去审问他们。”  
“愿意为您效劳，米达麦亚中校。”罗严塔尔从自己拿着的文件夹里抽出一张纸来递给米达麦亚，“我刚刚接到的通知，那些小混混可能会知道昨天出现在‘集会’中的一位可疑人物去了哪里，而那个家伙嘴里有我们想要知道的信息。”他看了一眼米达麦亚，并且足够相信米达麦亚能够理解他的意思。这并不只是MfS需要这份信息，莱因哈特也给他下达了命令——不惜一切代价搞到那份情报。  
“那我可以继续享受一个难得的周末，陪陪我的妻子。”米达麦亚在说这句话的时候下意识用手指摸了摸自己的脸颊，这是他说谎或者是不自在的时候会有的一个动作，这对于一个间谍来说足够危险。罗严塔尔知道，米达麦亚会在只有他们两个的时候允许自己放下一点点防备，而他也知道，米达麦亚所说的“陪一陪妻子”指的是和爱芳瑟琳一起把情报传递给慕尼黑。  
“祝您有一个愉快的周末。”  
这意味着他自己的周末就要搭在里面了。  
“米达麦亚中校说过，你们中很多人会唱歌，会跳舞，有些还是什么诗人，怎么现在一个个看起来就像是精神病院里的疯子一样。”罗严塔尔说出后半句话的时候内心不由得把自己也归为了“精神病院里的疯子”这一项，这些人是在为自己所热爱的东西而冒险，如果这会被称为疯子，那么他自己，可能连疯子都不如。他看到自己一个年轻的属下脚边放了一个卡带式录音机，这种东西现在是这些地下集会中最新奇和时髦的玩意儿。罗严塔尔走过去，按下了播放按钮。讲真的，他不喜欢甲壳虫乐队，也不喜欢英国人的音乐，米达麦亚曾经为这些音乐深深着迷，在他鲁尔区的家里甚至还贴着约翰·列侬的海报。他在英国人的音乐声中揪住了一个年轻人的深色头发，那个年轻人咬着自己的嘴唇，闭着眼睛，这表情和他脖子上露出的夸张文身可一点都不相配。米达麦亚不适合做这种事，罗严塔尔想着，他适合的是和拜耶尔蓝那小子一起去追踪丢失的空投物资。  
“我得到了一个消息，冯·兰斯贝尔克曾经出现在昨天晚上你们的集会里。”他的声音里多了一些威胁，那个年轻人惊恐地睁开眼，黑色的眼睛，罗严塔尔看着那双布满恐惧的黑色眼睛，想象着自己的眼珠落在地上的样子。“你如果能告诉我他去了哪里，也许还能少受点苦。”  
“我……我真的不知道那个人！”  
“这句话没有任何价值。”他松开了抓着年轻人头发的手，站在后面的MfS探员会给这个没有价值的人一顿毒打。“我希望你们之中能有一个识时务的人，还是说……你们能靠美国人的酒来消除疼痛？”  
血味让这个地方的气味更加让人难以忍受，罗严塔尔又低头看了一眼自己的手表，周末在两个小时之后就会结束。明天又是一个恼人的周一，可能还会有一大堆的文件、表格雪花一般地出现在他的办公桌上。这时候，一个声音把罗严塔尔从对痛苦周一的展望中拉了回来。  
“我知道冯·兰斯贝尔克……他，他和一个女人走了！”  
“这世界上有那么多的女人……”罗严塔尔并没有示意让他的属下停下对这个说出了一部分有价值信息的人的“审问”。不过这倒是排除了几乎一半的选项。  
“是那个唱歌的女人，每次集会都会在临时舞台上唱歌的女人！”


	8. Sonntag

杀手没有假期，那么一个间谍是否可以在柏林罕见的一个冬日晴朗的周日享受一天假期？  
当这个问题出现在奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的脑子里时，他下意识地看了一眼自己左手手腕上的手表，夜光指针忠诚地告诉他现在距离周末结束还只剩下四个小时。而他现在站在一个臭气熏天的旧仓库里，旁边的下水道和垃圾桶可能把它们吞没的所有东西一股脑地吐在了他的鞋上。上帝保佑，罗严塔尔心想，他可是今天早上出门之前刚刚给鞋上了油。  
“你们可能会想，为什么我会在这里。”他压低了自己的声音，这个地方离火车站和施普雷河都不远，他的声音很快就能被夜班火车倾轧过铁轨的声音盖过去。那班火车也许是通往莱比锡的，也许是通往克拉科夫的，也有可能是通向遥远的莫斯科，只贩售单程票和让人难以下咽的伏特加。“你们如果在期待沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚中校来审问你们，那你们可就大错特错了。”几个年轻人跪在水泥地上，可能上面还有昨天晚上的狂欢剩下的酒精、呕吐物和血液残渣。他们的手放在脑后，每个人都抖得像十月底树上的叶子。几个信息司的探员现在尽职尽责地在他们的背后扮演“新时代的盖世太保”，罗严塔尔看了他们一眼，如果他们现在在几十年前，他或许就会和自己的父亲还有外祖父一样收到法庭的审判书了。  
MfS二十司突击检查了一个夜晚存在的“非法集会”，还是老一套，贩售走私来的美国酒和英国酒（不过为什么会有人冒着走私的风险也要喝泥浆水一样的英国酒），被社会称为“渣滓”的年轻人们在西方的垃圾音乐和无处释放的荷尔蒙之中移动着自己的肢体，甚至还会又非法药物的贩售。这些都是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和他们的MfS二十司的管辖范围，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔本不该插手。但是如果没有一个信息司一直在监控的可疑人物碰巧出现在了这里，又碰巧消失了，罗严塔尔是不会在一个周末的晚上，在这样一个气味令人作呕的仓库里审问可能是喝大了或者是抽大了的废物年轻人。  
米达麦亚不是一个残忍的人，或者说，他是罗严塔尔见过最善良的一个人。他们都曾经在军队里服役，现在被派到了这样一个肮脏的战场上，而罗严塔尔仍然在怀疑米达麦亚没有杀过一个人。昨天晚上他在总部见到了米达麦亚，褪去了书店老板的伪装之后，米达麦亚看起来和MfS总部的任何一个探员都没有区别。“我没想到你在这里，冯·罗严塔尔中校。”在总部里，他们遵循着一般的人际交往法则，不是“奥斯卡”和“沃尔夫冈”，而是“冯·罗严塔尔中校”和“米达麦亚中校”。信息司和二十司不是什么经常会打交道的两个部门，罗严塔尔必须把这一切伪装成公事，当然，这也真的是公事。  
“听说你们昨天晚上抓了一群……小混混？”他在最后一个词上用了一个轻蔑的称呼，米达麦亚抬起头来看着罗严塔尔一蓝一黑的眼睛，扯了扯嘴角。米达麦亚就算是露出这种勉强的笑容也还是会带着一点善良，罗严塔尔承认这是他永远也学不会的一个技能。“没错。”米达麦亚盯着自己的手指，“上头要求我去审问他们。”  
“愿意为您效劳，米达麦亚中校。”罗严塔尔从自己拿着的文件夹里抽出一张纸来递给米达麦亚，“我刚刚接到的通知，那些小混混可能会知道昨天出现在‘集会’中的一位可疑人物去了哪里，而那个家伙嘴里有我们想要知道的信息。”他看了一眼米达麦亚，并且足够相信米达麦亚能够理解他的意思。这并不只是MfS需要这份信息，莱因哈特也给他下达了命令——不惜一切代价搞到那份情报。  
“那我可以继续享受一个难得的周末，陪陪我的妻子。”米达麦亚在说这句话的时候下意识用手指摸了摸自己的脸颊，这是他说谎或者是不自在的时候会有的一个动作，这对于一个间谍来说足够危险。罗严塔尔知道，米达麦亚会在只有他们两个的时候允许自己放下一点点防备，而他也知道，米达麦亚所说的“陪一陪妻子”指的是和爱芳瑟琳一起把情报传递给慕尼黑。  
“祝您有一个愉快的周末。”  
这意味着他自己的周末就要搭在里面了。  
“米达麦亚中校说过，你们中很多人会唱歌，会跳舞，有些还是什么诗人，怎么现在一个个看起来就像是精神病院里的疯子一样。”罗严塔尔说出后半句话的时候内心不由得把自己也归为了“精神病院里的疯子”这一项，这些人是在为自己所热爱的东西而冒险，如果这会被称为疯子，那么他自己，可能连疯子都不如。他看到自己一个年轻的属下脚边放了一个卡带式录音机，这种东西现在是这些地下集会中最新奇和时髦的玩意儿。罗严塔尔走过去，按下了播放按钮。讲真的，他不喜欢甲壳虫乐队，也不喜欢英国人的音乐，米达麦亚曾经为这些音乐深深着迷，在他鲁尔区的家里甚至还贴着约翰·列侬的海报。他在英国人的音乐声中揪住了一个年轻人的深色头发，那个年轻人咬着自己的嘴唇，闭着眼睛，这表情和他脖子上露出的夸张文身可一点都不相配。米达麦亚不适合做这种事，罗严塔尔想着，他适合的是和拜耶尔蓝那小子一起去追踪丢失的空投物资。  
“我得到了一个消息，冯·兰斯贝尔克曾经出现在昨天晚上你们的集会里。”他的声音里多了一些威胁，那个年轻人惊恐地睁开眼，黑色的眼睛，罗严塔尔看着那双布满恐惧的黑色眼睛，想象着自己的眼珠落在地上的样子。“你如果能告诉我他去了哪里，也许还能少受点苦。”  
“我……我真的不知道那个人！”  
“这句话没有任何价值。”他松开了抓着年轻人头发的手，站在后面的MfS探员会给这个没有价值的人一顿毒打。“我希望你们之中能有一个识时务的人，还是说……你们能靠美国人的酒来消除疼痛？”  
血味让这个地方的气味更加让人难以忍受，罗严塔尔又低头看了一眼自己的手表，周末在两个小时之后就会结束。明天又是一个恼人的周一，可能还会有一大堆的文件、表格雪花一般地出现在他的办公桌上。这时候，一个声音把罗严塔尔从对痛苦周一的展望中拉了回来。  
“我知道冯·兰斯贝尔克……他，他和一个女人走了！”  
“这世界上有那么多的女人……”罗严塔尔并没有示意让他的属下停下对这个说出了一部分有价值信息的人的“审问”。不过这倒是排除了几乎一半的选项。  
“是那个唱歌的女人，每次集会都会在临时舞台上唱歌的女人！”


End file.
